Take me to church
by tessove
Summary: O tym, jak Sinbad uzyskuje przebaczenie. I nie, nie miałam zamiaru obrazić czyichkolwiek uczuć religijnych. AU, Kouen x Sinbad.


**Take me to church**

Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń i przesunął nią po mosiężnej, pięknie zdobionej, choć już dość starej klamce, zanim w końcu chwycił za nią pewnie i pociągnął. Wielkie, dębowe drzwi ustąpiły z cichym skrzypnięciem; były na tyle ciężkie, że nie kłopotał się z otwieraniem ich na oścież, po prostu wślizgnął się do środka, mrużąc oczy i rozglądając się dookoła.

Miejsce było dokładnie takie, jakie je pamiętał jeszcze za dziecka, gdy przychodził tu z rodzicami. Ze względu na późną godzinę – zbyt późną, by w ogóle rozważać przyjście w takie miejsce – przejście było zabezpieczone solidnymi, czarnymi kratami, odcinając kilkumetrowy obszar od reszty budynku. Znajdował się tutaj tylko klęcznik, wazon z kwiatami i mała lampka, która nie dawała zbyt wiele światła, ale jej promienie dawały cień licznym zdobieniom.

I może właśnie te cienie dawały uczucie całkowitego odosobnienia, tajemniczości i intymności, bo Sinbad nie miał większych oporów, gdy siadał na klęczniku, wyciągając nogi przed siebie i odchylając głowę do tyłu, spoglądając na wygięty w łuk sufit zdobiony rzeźbionymi ornamentami. Gdy odchylił się jeszcze trochę, mógł dostrzec ogromny żyrandol zwisający tuż nad środkiem sali – choć teraz się nie palił, wciąż pamiętał jego blask, gdy te dwadzieścia lat temu, znudzony niemal na śmierć kazaniem, liczył światełka na każdym z jego obręczy.

Racja, nie był w tym kościele już blisko dwie dekady. Jednak nic się nie zmieniło, może tylko za wyjątkiem jego nastawienia – nie czuł za bardzo wyrzutów sumienia, gdy oparł się wygodnie na klęczniku, tyłem do ołtarza, wpatrując się w stare, drewniane drzwi. Tym bardziej nie czuł ich, gdy wyciągnął telefon z kieszeni, pisząc krótką wiadomość, by zaraz schować go z powrotem. A już tym bardziej nie czuł nic, gdy z drugiej kieszeni wyciągnął paczkę papierosów i zapalniczkę, odpalając jednego i zaciągając się głęboko drażniącym płuca dymem.

Nie musiał zbyt wiele czekać, aż drzwi ponownie uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem. Tak właściwie to był dopiero w połowie trzeciego papierosa, gdy podniósł wzrok, mrużąc oczy. Nie żeby widok go zaskoczył – w końcu sam wysłał do niego smsa z informacją, gdzie się znajduje. Mimo wszystko nie czuł się przygotowany na to spotkanie, gdy mężczyzna spoglądał na niego z tym chłodnym zainteresowaniem w oczach, robiąc jednocześnie parę kroków do przodu i rozglądając się dookoła.

– Już od dziecka wykazywałeś się upodobaniem do dziwnych miejsc – Kouen skrzywił się, spoglądając na święte obrazy na ścianach; jego wzrok zatrzymał się dłużej przy witrażach nad ołtarzem. – Ale teraz przeszedłeś już samego siebie.

– Nie przesadzaj, nie jest tak źle – Sinbad wzruszył ramionami, zerkając na niego kątem oka, gdy ten stanął obok, opierając się o kraty. – Lepsze to niż marznąć gdzieś na dworze.

– Rozumiem, że wejście choćby do pubu na rogu byłoby zbyt zwyczajne? – mężczyzna uśmiechnął się kpiąco, nie patrząc na niego.

Sinbad niegdyś kochał ten uśmiech, nieważne jak bardzo bywał irytujący. Mógł to szczerze przed sobą przyznać – zresztą, a niech go, skoro już był w takim miejscu, to niech będzie, Bóg mu świadkiem, że kochał Kouena. Ale to było kiedyś, jeszcze przed fuzją – a może raczej powinien powiedzieć: przejęciem – ich banku. To wtedy ich drogi się rozeszły, gdy Kouen stracił pracę, a on sam dostał awans.

– Można tu w ogóle palić? – usłyszał pytanie, więc podniósł na niego wzrok, uśmiechając się krzywo. Powstrzymał się od gaszenia papierosa w wodzie święconej; aż takim bezbożnikiem nie był. Rzucił więc peta na ziemię i przygniótł go butem, by zaraz wyrzucić do wazonu z kwiatami.

– A jak myślisz? – odparł krótko, wzruszając ramionami i znowu spoglądając w sufit, podziwiając żyrandol. Nie sądził, że będzie tak niezręcznie. Jak teraz się nad tym zastanowić, to nie potrafił znaleźć realnej przyczyny, dla której postanowił się z Kouenem spotkać. Nagle nic nie wydawało się być na tyle ważne, by go tu ściągać, a całą ułożoną wcześniej przemowę szlag trafił.

Wzdrygnął się, gdy tamten oparł się rękoma po obu stronach jego głowy, w miejscu, gdzie ludzie zazwyczaj opierają złożone do modlitwy dłonie bądź odkładają swoje książeczki do nabożeństwa. Kouen ani się nie modlił, ani tym bardziej nie wertował żadnej książki, więc Sinbad spojrzał na niego, zaraz otwierając szeroko oczy, gdy poczuł jego usta na swoich. Nic się nie zmieniło – wargi nadal pozostawały tak samo szorstkie i spierzchnięte jak kiedyś, a rudy zarost podrapał go w policzek, gdy tamten przechylił głowę – mimo wszystko był tak zaskoczony, jak dawno nie był. I może niekoniecznie powinien wpatrywać się w niego z takiego bliska, może niekoniecznie jego ręka powinna być teraz w kieszeni, gdy zamarł w poszukiwaniu następnego papierosa. Myśl, myśl – powtarzał sobie uporczywie w duchu, myśl, co powinieneś teraz zrobić.

Ale Kouen nie pozwolił mu na zastanowienie się, gdy złapał jego twarz w dłonie, zmuszając go do rozchylenia ust – wtedy dopiero Sinbad zamknął oczy, uznając, że nie tylko przemowę, ale i wszelkie procesy myślowe szlag trafił. Sam chwycił go za ramiona, wpijając się w te wargi tak agresywnie, że sam by się o to nie podejrzewał. Widać jednak tamten znał go doskonale, bo nie był zaskoczony, gdy odpowiedział tym samym, opierając się na nim swoim ciężarem w sposób wręcz bolesny, sprawiając, że ta przeklęta deska pod dłonie wbijała mu się w kark.

Wszystko to trwało może chwilę, może dwie – zdawało się jednak, że minęły całe lata, gdy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, łapiąc powietrze. Sinbad czuł tępe pulsowanie z tyłu szyi, mimo to przełknął ślinę, oblizując mokre od pocałunku usta, już nie unikając spojrzenia tamtego. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzył na niego z dołu, z rękoma wciąż zaciśniętymi na jego ramionach; dopiero po krótkiej chwili zdecydował się poluźnić uścisk, przesuwając jeszcze palcami po metalowych zapięciach od jego kurtki, nim cofnął je zupełnie.

– No wiesz, tak w Domu Bożym? – zapytał jakby od niechcenia, ostatecznie odwracając wzrok, gdy Kouen zdecydował się nie odejmować rąk od jego twarzy.

– I mówi to ktoś, kto wyrzuca pety do kwiatów.

Sinbad musiał mu przyznać rację. Może jednak Bóg istnieje, myślał chwilę później, gdy tym razem przymknął oczy, powoli wodząc wargami po policzku tamtego, dotykając kącika jego ust, by zaraz przesunąć się na wyraźnie zarysowaną szczękę. Może jednak Bóg istnieje i ma się dobrze, być może nawet ma go w swojej opiece, skoro pozwolił na to spotkanie po latach.

Nie czuł już nienawiści, a może raczej niechęci Kouena, jaka towarzyszyła im przy rozstaniu. Nie czuł palących go przez cały ten czas wyrzutów sumienia. Tym bardziej nie czuł skrępowania czy zażenowania, gdy tamten zaczął rozpinać jego kurtkę, gryząc jego szyję.

I nie wiedział, czy to sprawka miejsca, czy to ten przeklęty, wbijający się ciało, nieforemny klęcznik, czy woda święcona czy co spowodowało, że znowu czuł się dobrze, znowu odczuwał ulgę, gdy mógł czuć na sobie te ręce i sam go dotykać. Może jednak było coś magicznego w tej spowiedzi, przemknęło mu przez myśl, gdy odchylił głowę do tyłu, spoglądając na ołtarz. Może jednak potrzebował właśnie tego miejsca, by zrozumieć swoje grzechy i nabrać sił, by naprawić błędy.

Nieważne, uznał długie godziny później, spoglądając za okno; słońce powoli wstawało, sugerując pobudkę, ale Sinbad jeszcze nie spał tej nocy. Poprawił więc tylko kołdrę okrywającą leżącego obok Kouena, opierając się na łokciu i patrząc na niego z góry. Tak jakby nic się nie zmieniło. Jakby nie było tych lat unikania się, braku kontaktu, odwracania wzroku na ulicy. Jakby wszystko wróciło do normy.

Ale to już było nieważne.

Uzyskał przebaczenie.


End file.
